halofandomcom-20200222-history
Special Operations Commander of the Covenant
Special Operations Commander of the CovenantHalo 3, director's commentary is a Covenant Sangheili position. Rank Special Operations Commander is a position/office among the Elites, which may hold more authority than Shipmasters. From what is gathered from the name, holders of this rank are in command of all special forces within the Covenant, but lead attacks themselves Halo 2]], leve The Arbiter (Level). This may be down to Sangheili nature. It appears, that the Special Operations Commander is clad in an armor similar to Ultras, though not identical. It is possible, that during the Second Battle of Earth, the Covenant Loyalists appointed a Jiralhanae to the position. Armor The only known Elite of this office thus far was Rtas 'Vadum, who originally had white armor with olive colored trimmings but later opted for a all silver colored mix of an Assault Harness and Combat Harness. Combat Most of the time, the Special Operations Commanders are seen wielding Energy Swords, but can use any Covenant or UNSC weapon. They can also drive any Human or Covenant vehicle. Appearances Halo 2 Rtas 'Vadum This is a list of where 'Vadum appears in Halo 2. Note: He leads the SpecOp Elites that the Arbiter works with on Threshold. * The Arbiter - 'Vadum is the commander of the Special Operations force (Arbiter, Special Operations Elites, and Special Operations Grunts) that storms the Gas Mine, and coordinates the attack from the safety of a Phantom. * The Oracle - He joins in on the attack, fighting the Heretics and Flood. At one point, however, he and his men withdraw, leaving the Arbiter to fight off the enemies to kill the Heretic Leader. Then, 'Vadum appears to exfiltrate the Arbiter from the Gas Mine in his Phantom. * The Sacred Icon - Near the end of the level, when the Arbiter reaches the SpecOp Elites' Base Camp, he meets up with Rtas 'Vadum who's in charge of the troops of the camp. With Rtas 'Vadum, the Arbiter & the other SpecOps Elites defend the area until a Phantom arrives and clears the area & drops a Spectre. * Quarantine Zone - Special Operations Elites assisted the Arbiter in forging a path to the Library. About at the two-thirds mark, Rtas 'Vadumee sent a Phantom with another Spectre and more SpecOps Elites to assist. When the Covenant force reached the gondolas, further Elites defended the Gondola from Flood attacks. When the Gondola halted, Elites awaited on the Gondola to protect their sole exfiltration craft as the Arbiter retrieved the Sacred Icon. It is likely that the Brutes slaughtered the remaining commandos that were defending the Gondola - one of the first acts of the Covenant Civil War. * The Great Journey - Rtas 'Vadum drives a Wraith, escorting the Arbiter to the mouth of the Brute fortress before leaving the Arbiter to kill the Chieftain Tartarus, moving instead to retake a Brute-held CCS-class Battlecruiser in extreme low orbit (E.L.O.). ''Halo 3'' ''Rtas 'Vadum *Floodgate'' - 'Vadum appears in command of the Shadow of Intent and her accompanying fleet, showing the high amount of power he holds. He quickly aids in the latter end of the Battle of Voi and helps recover the recording of Cortana and then proceeds to stop the Flood infection by glassing the immediate area. *''The Ark'' - After the Elite Fleet and the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn jumped through the portal, Vadum immediatly set to destroying the superior Brute fleet. Despite his obvious hatred for him, this did not effect the tactics of him and his fleet, giving them total victory. He later remarked SPARTAN-117 with his destruction of a Scarab. *''The Covenant'' - During the assault of Truth's position, he lead a bombardment of his shielding then prepared to make his landings when struck by a chunk of High Charity as it came out of slip space, crippling the vessel and making him abort the attack. *''Halo'' - He is only heard once, as he prepares to move away from the Ark and into the portal, carrying both his Elites and the humans who travelled with them to the Ark. *''Epilogue'' - He is in the cutscene prior to the credits, in which he talks to the Arbiter, about the end of the Prophets and returning home. He cedes command to the Arbiter and the travel home on the now repaired Shadow of Intent. Known SpecOps Commanders *Rtas 'Vadum Related Links *Sangheili *Special Operations Elite Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Elites Category:Ranks